


Reference Pieces to 'On Living Forever with Sherlock Holmes'

by TheSmellOfDustAfterRain



Series: Fangs and Claws [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: "Science" probably isn't the best word for this, Fictional science, On Living Forever with Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain/pseuds/TheSmellOfDustAfterRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Articles and book excerpts providing background information to the original story.</p>
<p>Meaning: This verse is doused in "scientific" theory and I have all that in my head. It would make the story clunky if I tried to write it in and you wouldn't understand what was going on if I didn't write it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt from "Three: A Beginner's Guide to the Three 'Species' of Human Kind" ©2001. By Lane Gareth, PhD, professor of Teranthropology at Oxford University.

There are, on this planet, three identified "species" of humans: Biological Humans/Biologicals/Bios/Humans, Sanguinarians/Vampires/Vamps, and Lycanthropes/Lycans. The following are a quick history of the two non-Human branches of humanity.

Lycanthrope

Lycanthrope was discovered in the 1980's by the researchers who identified AIDS. There are two types of this disease.

Lycanthrope 1, or L1, is a genetic disease. It is passed down through families and can skip individuals and, rarely, pop up in Human families. The first shift occurs in puberty between 10 and 18. An individual born into a Lycan family without L1 is called a Saltus (plural is Salti). When shifted, a Lycan takes the form of a large wolf with the powerful senses of a wolf. Even in human form, a Lycan's sense of smell and hearing are amplified. A Lycan who dies in wolf form will shift back to their human form.

L2, or "rabid" Lycanthrope, is a contagious virus carried by some L1 Lycans. Because of the dangers of L2, all Lycans are barred from donating blood, organs, etc.. L2 is spread through blood to blood interaction. The virus infiltrates a Human host's DNA and restructures it. Within 28 to 31 days (on the next full moon) the host will shift into a traditional werewolf. They retain no Human memories and will attack anything that moves. Once shifted L2 can be transmitted through a bite, infecting any Human bitten. Werewolves, and known L2 carriers who infect a Human, are declared unpersons and become property of their government. Unperson werewolves are either put down or sent to research labs to try to find a cure. No such cure exists as of yet. Unperson Lycans can be subjected to jail time or put to death.

Sanguinarism

Sanguinarism was brought to light during the mad cow epidemics in the 1990's. There are 25 strains of the Sanguinarian virus, or S virus. All strains are spread via blood to blood contact.

Sanguinarius Primus, S1, affects Humans. S2 to S5 affect gorillas, chimpanzees, bonobos, and orangutans. S6 to S10 affect lions, tigers, leopards, cheetahs, and mountain lions, aka pumas or cougars. S11 to S13 affect wolves, polar bears, and grizzly bears. S14 and S15 affect domestic cats and dogs. S16 to S21 affect bottle nose dolphins, orca dolphins, porpoises, seals, and sea lions. S22 and S23 affect two species of snake, and S24 affects a single type of frog. The S virus affects meat eating species with one notable exception. S25 affects cows, in fact what scientists called mad cow disease was actually an outbreak of bovine sanguinarism.

All the S viruses act like L2. The virus invades a host's cells and rewrites the DNA. Total blood volume decreases by about 70%, heart rate slows and becomes extremely faint, and blood pressure becomes nigh undetectable. A Vampire's sense of smell and hearing is up to four times stronger than a Humans and they develop better low-light vision while their sense of taste is narrows to just salty and bitter. 

* * *

 

With the discovery of these two 'cousins' of Humanity came discussions of what it actually meant to  **be**  human. Clearly, these individuals and families had been able to pass as human previously. Was pretending to be something enough to make you that thing? Obviously not. So, what makes a Human or non-Human what they are? Do non-Humans belong in Human society? And, let's not forget that while Lycans are basically Humans, they live, work, and (most importantly) eat like Humans, Vampires can only survive by feeding off of Humans. 

Lycans were able to slide fairly easily into Human culture, but most Humans felt, at the very least, uncomfortable letting a 'parasite' species walk the streets. And, Vampires made the world rethink its attitude on cannibalism. Most of the world did not have laws banning cannibalism, so did that make it okay for one species to feed off another? Would a Vampire feeding off of Humans even qualify as cannibalism?

* * *

 

The introduction of Lycans and Vampires into everyday life flipped conventional thinking on its head. New laws had to be passed, new identification issued, and new information absorbed. For the most part, the Three have learned to live together yet tension still remains. Only Human groups exist in almost all of the Western nations and violence against non-Humans is still a problem, but minds are changing and everyday we come closer to harmony in our family of three.


	2. United We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Article printed in the Oxford Journals by Doctor Lane Gareth on a potential cure for L2 affected individuals.

                                                       United We Stand: A Cure of Cooperation © 2007  
  
---  
  
Dr. Lane Gareth

Oxford Journals

   
  
L = L1 gene

| 

l = L2 gene

| 

H = Human gene

| 

S = Sanguinarius Primus (S1) virus

| 

L is dominant to H and l

| 

H is dominate to l

| 

S is dominate to H and l  
  
* * *

Lycanthrope: A genetic Predisposition  
  
LL = Lycanthrope

| 

Ll = Lycanthrope carrying L2 gene

| 

LH = Lycanthrope carrying Human gene

| 

ll = Non-Lycanthrope/Non-Human*

| 

HH = Human

| 

Hl = Human carrying L2 gene  
  
 

*Non-Lycanthrope/Non-Humans (NL-NH’s) are NOT Human. They anatomically look human, and are marked as Human on identifications, but on a physiological level they are more similar to Lycanthropes. The most prominent difference NL-NH’s and Humans is in their immune systems; NL-NH’s have the powerful immune systems of Lycanthropes and are prone to health problems of Lycanthropes. 

 

Lycan + Lycan

| 

Lycan/L2 + Lycan/Human  
  
---|---  
  
 

| 

L

| 

L

| 

 

| 

L

| 

H  
  
L

| 

LL

| 

LL

| 

L

| 

LL

| 

LH  
  
L

| 

LL

| 

LL

| 

l

| 

Ll

| 

Hl  
  
Lycan + Lycan/L2

| 

Lycan/L2 + NL/NH  
  
 

| 

L

| 

L

| 

 

| 

L

| 

l  
  
L

| 

LL

| 

Ll

| 

L

| 

Ll

| 

Ll  
  
L

| 

LL

| 

Ll

| 

l

| 

Ll

| 

ll  
  
Lycan + Lycan/Human

| 

Lycan/L2 + Human  
  
 

| 

L

| 

H

| 

 

| 

H

| 

H  
  
L

| 

LL

| 

LH

| 

L

| 

LH

| 

LH  
  
L

| 

LL

| 

LH

| 

l

| 

Hl

| 

Hl  
  
   
  |   |    
  
Lycan + NL/NH

| 

Lycan/L2 + Human/L2  
  
 

| 

l

| 

l

| 

 

| 

H

| 

l  
  
L

| 

Ll

| 

Ll

| 

L

| 

LH

| 

Ll  
  
L

| 

Ll

| 

Ll

| 

l

| 

Hl

| 

ll  
  
Lycan + Human

| 

Lycan/Human + Lycan/Human  
  
 

| 

H

| 

H

| 

 

| 

L

| 

H  
  
L

| 

LH

| 

LH

| 

L

| 

LL

| 

LH  
  
L

| 

LH

| 

LH

| 

H

| 

LL

| 

HH  
  
Lycan + Human/L2

| 

Lycan/Human + NL/NH  
  
 

| 

H

| 

l

| 

 

| 

L

| 

l  
  
L

| 

LH

| 

Ll

| 

L

| 

Ll

| 

Ll  
  
L

| 

LH

| 

Ll

| 

H

| 

Hl

| 

Hl  
  
Lycan/L2 + Lycan/L2

| 

Lycan/Human + Human  
  
 

| 

L

| 

L

| 

 

| 

H

| 

H  
  
L

| 

LL

| 

Ll

| 

L

| 

LH

| 

LH  
  
L

| 

Ll

| 

Ll

| 

H

| 

HH

| 

HH  
  
Lycan/Human + Human/L2

| 

Human + Human  
  
 

| 

H

| 

L

| 

 

| 

H

| 

H  
  
L

| 

LH

| 

Ll

| 

H

| 

HH

| 

HH  
  
H

| 

HH

| 

Hl

| 

H

| 

HH

| 

HH  
  
   
   
  
NL-NH + NL-NH

| 

Human + Human/L2  
  
 

| 

L

| 

l

| 

 

| 

H

| 

l  
  
L

| 

ll

| 

ll

| 

H

| 

HH

| 

Hl  
  
L

| 

ll

| 

ll

| 

H

| 

HH

| 

Hl  
  
NL-NH + Human

| 

Human/L2 + Human/L2  
  
 

| 

H

| 

H

| 

 

| 

H

| 

l  
  
L

| 

Hl

| 

Hl

| 

H

| 

HH

| 

Hl  
  
L

| 

Hl

| 

Hl

| 

l

| 

Hl

| 

ll  
  
NL-NH + Human/L2  
  
 

| 

H

| 

l  
  
L

| 

Hl

| 

ll  
  
L

| 

Hl

| 

ll  
  
 

* * *

 

Lycanthrope II (L2): Who is Safe?  
  
---  
  
L = L1 gene

| 

l = L2 gene

| 

H = Human gene

| 

S = Sanguinarius Primus (S1) virus

| 

L is dominant to H and l

| 

H is dominate to l

| 

S is dominate to H and l  
  
LL = Lycanthrope

| 

Ll = Lycanthrope carrying L2 gene

| 

LH = Lycanthrope carrying Human gene

| 

ll = Non-Lycanthrope/Non-Human

| 

HH = Human

| 

Hl = Human carrying L2 gene

| 

SH = Changed Human

| 

Sl = Changed NL-NH  
  
 

L2, like all viruses, can only survive inside a host. Once detected, the body attempts to destroy the foreign material.

The S1 virus is the most powerful virus on earth and easily destroys the L2 virus (SH and Sl immune to L2). See

The L1 gene is not a strong as the S1 virus and it takes two (2) copies of the gene to be one-hundred percent effective against the virus (LL immune to L2).

When L2 invades Ll's and LH's, the L1 gene is less effective. These infected individuals maintain their shifting abilities, but lose their awareness while shifted. They become savage and cannot control when they shift, reacting to even the slightest perceived sign of aggression (known as Crazed Lycans).

ll's, HH's, and Hl's are completely vulnerable to the L2 virus. Having no genetic (L) or viral (S) defense, the virus runs rampant through the host. It changes the biology and chemistry of the body. The virus attempts to shift the infected into a wolf form. Having no "blueprint" for this shape, it can only create a poor reproduction: the werewolf, half Human half Lycan.  
  
L2--->

| 

 

| 

SH & Sl

| 

 

| 

\--->

| 

Unaffected  
  
   
  
   
  
L2--->

| 

L2-->

| 

LL

| 

 

| 

\--->

| 

Unaffected  
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
L2--->

| 

 

| 

Ll & LH

| 

 

| 

\--->

| 

Crazed Lycan  
  
 

| 

 

| 

   
  
L2 ----

| 

\-------->

| 

ll, HH, Hl

| 

\---------------

| 

\--->

| 

Werewolf  
  
   
  
* * *

 

A Combined Effort: The Cure May Lie in Our Cooperation

A potential cure could lie in the combination of Human, Lycanthrope, and Sanguinarian DNA. Since HH and Hl Unpersons still carry the Human gene, I theorize that the introduction of genetics of an SH Sanguinarian might be able to negate the effects of the L2 virus. With the S1 virus being the strongest virus we have ever discovered, and being able to fight off all other pathogens, I think that it would be able to fight off the L2 virus and the Human genes still present in the SH could partner with the H gene in the HH and Hl werewolves. I am unsure whether this would be effective on ll werewolves.

 

SH

| 

SH

| 

SH  
  
---|---|---  
  
V

| 

V

| 

V  
  
HH + ~~L2~~

| 

Hl  +  ~~L2~~

| 

ll    +    ~~L2~~  
  
V

| 

V

| 

V  
  
HHH

| 

HHl

| 

Hll  
  
 

I hope to begin testing later this year.


	3. Cure!!!

CURE!!!

A cure for werewolves may be close at hand.

James Parker February 1, 2010

 

After years of searching, researchers say that a cure for "rabid lycanthropes", or werewolves, may be closer than ever possible. Experimental trials were run on ten Unperson werewolves resulting in seven restoring to a human form. Testing is still ongoing of these seven retrograded werewolves, but early conclusions are promising.

More work is needed to understand why the trial was only 70% effective, but researchers are hard at work.

Dr. Lane Gareth, lead researcher of the project, was not available to make any comments, but her co-researchers say she is elated with the results and determined to find a cure that is one-hundred percent effective.


End file.
